Oscuridad
by L.I.T
Summary: Una relación terminada, una noche sin luz y muchos sentimientos entre ellos acaso podrán dejar pasar el momento


**Bueno luego de no escribir por tanto tiempo un fic SORATO acá traigo uno haber que les parece**

**Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. **

**Oscuridad**

**By L.I.T**

Ya se van a cumplir tres horas desde que el fluido eléctrico dejará de funcionar por Odaiba, tres horas en las cuales mi mayor miedo se ha hecho presente luego de haberlo olvidado por tanto tiempo, es gracioso decir que yo Yamato 'Playboy' Ishida tenga como miedo más importante la oscuridad, creo que este pánico empezó a nacer la vez en que en el digimundo caí en aquel mundo aunque también sumo a la lista el divorcio de mis padres y a los tantos años que estuve como un niño solitario. La luz artificial me es tan necesaria como el sol ya que sin ella me siento en la soledad y la soledad es sinónimo de tristeza.

Tres horas y diez minutos son el suministro eléctrico de solo pensar que tal vez estaría solo en mi hogar me aterra un poco pero me siento seguro al estar en la casa de una mi mejor amiga, una de mis compañeras en la aventura en el digimundo Sora Takenouchi, habíamos llegado hace tres horas y cuarenta minutos procedentes de la presentación de Takeru como basquetbolista en el equipo de la secundaria, aunque solo Hikari, Mimi, Taichi, Sora y yo asistimos los demás no pudieron por distintas razones y mis padres se encontraban cubriendo una noticia.

Momentos antes del apagón las chicas se encontraban en la cocina de la casa preparando algo de comer mientras Taichi, Takeru y yo hablábamos en la sala o bueno Taichi y yo molestábamos a TK con Hikari, lo cual lo tenía un poco avergonzado y traumado y quien no con solo tener a Taichi de cuñado hasta yo hubiera estado así, nadie se había percatado que ya se encontraba lloviendo afuera solo hasta que un fuerte resplandor iluminó todo la habitación ya a oscuras, seguido de un grito de Mimi quien odiaba los relámpagos y los truenos al cabo de dos segundos ya estaba sentada junto a Taichi quien había salido corriendo siendo guida por la luz del teléfono celular hasta su novio, el cual ni lerdo ni perezoso la abrazó y mostro esa sonrisa bobalicona que tiene cuando está con su amada novia. Al cabo de unos minutos hicieron su aparición en el lugar Hikari quien llevaba la comida y Sora quien traía unas candelas para apaciguar la oscuridad, Kari se sentó junto a mi hermano y Sora al lado mío, tanto mi mejor amiga como yo nos sentíamos fuera de lugar al ver aquellas parejas que al estar bajo la luz de una vela se empezaron a poner románticos.

Extraño era pensar que Sora y yo no fuéramos pareja si hace dos años lo habíamos sido, nuestra relación acabo gracias a mis obsesionadas fans y no hay que negarlo también a los de ella pero también había que sumarle puntos a la ruptura el poco tiempo que teníamos para vernos ella con su tenis y con la Ikebana y yo con mi grupo y aunque cortamos una relación nos prometimos no acabar con nuestra amistad y bueno se nos puede ver como los mejores amigos.

-Yama no vas a comer –me dijo la chica

Quien me saco de mi ensoñación y recuerdos. Cuando dirigí mi vista hacia ella vi que me ofrecía comida de un plato, siempre he amado ese detalle de ella, su preocupación así que sin musitar palabra alguna acepté gustoso y tome aquello en mis manos ante aquel acto nuestras manos se rozaron y pude sentir como mi rostro adquiría un tono rojizo pero gracias a que no había luz no se noto. Aún así seguí sintiendo una mira encima de mí, cuando me percaté que era la pelirroja posé mi vista en ella y la vi brindándome un vaso con sake, realmente me extrañaba ese comportamiento pero al verla tan cerca y tan atenta a mí mi corazón brinco de la felicidad.

Luego de estar por unos minutos viéndonos a los ojos ambos dirigimos la vista hacia el frente pero la panorámica no era muy agradable y ambos nos sentíamos muy incómodos, mi hermano y Hikari se estaban literalmente diciendo comiéndosen a besos, quien creería que ellos estuvieran así siendo menores que nosotros, luego busque con mi mirada a Taichi y a Mimi pero ni rastros de ellos solo que se oían unos pequeños gemidos agudizando el oído.

Note como Sora bajo su cabeza avergonzada, yo al igual que ella me sentía raro pero me hubiera gustado estar así con mi adorada pelirroja. Sora para no seguir escuchando ni viendo aquellas escenas buscó algo para pasar el rato así que me propuso jugar cartas –la verdad soy muy malo en ello- y yo como no le podía negar nada acepté con una gran sonrisa (NA: Rogado ¬¬). Así que iniciamos nuestra partida de cartas Uno, al principio creí que eran cartas comunes y silvestres pero no era un Uno. Luego de un rato ambos nos encontrábamos súper divertidos y nos reíamos fuertemente así que nuestros amigos se acercaron a ver que estábamos haciendo y al cabo de algunos segundos los seis estábamos jugando.

Luego de una hora ya no tenía la misma gracia el juego y gracias al sake no todos estaban con los cinco sentidos bien creo que Takeru, Hikari y yo éramos las excepciones. Así que Takeru propuso jugar "Verdad o Reto" y bueno todos accedimos. Debido a que el menor de los Ishida fue el de la gran idea le toco iniciar

-Yama ¿Verdad o reto? –me cuestionó

-Verdad

-¿Dejaste la banda solo por dejarla o tuviste otra razón?

-Si tuve otra razón –le conteste y corte la pregunta

Ahora me tocaba a mí preguntan y no me hacía falta ganas de preguntarle a la chica de ojos rubí si aún me quería pero sabía que no era el momento ni la manera para hablarlo.

-Mimi¿Verdad o reto? –le cuestione a la castaña novia de mi mejor amigo

-Verdad

-Mmmm ¿Es cierto que saliste con Joe? –le pregunte porque según habían rumores por ahí hace algún tiempo habían salido y aunque él era amigo de nosotros sabíamos que siempre había deseado tener lo que Taichi y yo teníamos y cuando hablábamos de tener era tener todo.

-Totalmente falso, nunca y cuando digo nunca es nunca –aclaro la chica

Ahora era el turno de Mimi y pude notar cómo veía maliciosamente a Sora quien estaba media aturdida por el Sake y como no lo iba a estar si ella nunca había tomado antes por ende ya le estaba pasando la factura aquel licor.

-Sora ¿reto o reto? –lanzó la chica, la cual sabía que gracias al alcohol su mejor amiga no iba a percatarse de la jugarreta e igual contestaría reto.

-Pero Mi –inició a reclamar Hikari

-Shhhh déjame a mí Hikari yo sé lo que hago –replico la castaña

-Reto –dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa

-Sora te reto a besar a Yamato

Y sin previo aviso la retada se empezó a acercar a mí dispuesta a besarme, a cada momento la veía más cerca de mí y mi cuerpo empezó a sentir cierto temblor, ya que podía sentir sus labios sobre los míos como tiempo atrás pasaba pero mi razón me hizo reaccionar ella estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol y siendo guiada por un reto así que yo como todo un caballero no podía aprovecharme de la situación.

-Sora lo siento pero así no –le murmuré

Ella abrió fuertemente sus hermosos ojos rojizos de par en par, me miraba incrédula acaso la había rechazado enfrente de nuestros amigos, parpadeo dos veces antes de salir corriendo en la oscuridad.

Todos los muchachos me miraban asombrados, todos sabían que aún siento algo por ella pero se extrañaron porque no la besé, si porque la amo lo hice no quiero que ella se arrepienta de haber hecho eso en ese estado así que sin más que esperar me levanté de mi sitio con un pequeño foco para ir a buscarla y aclarar las cosas antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Me costó un poco encontrarla gracias a la poca luz que desprendía el aparato pero cuando lo hice me la encontré llorando así que poco a poco me fui acercando a ella.

-Sora –le llamé pero no obtuve respuesta

Un silencio incómodo se formo en el lugar

-So –empecé a decir nuevamente pero ella me interrumpió

-¿Ya no me amas verdad? O es que ahora te parezco tan poca cosa para ti que no quieres perder tu tiempo –me expreso cruelmente y realmente aquellas palabras me dolieron en el alma.

-Nada de eso es cierto que no te bese pero lo hice porque no estás 100 por cierto consciente y no me –pero no pude continuar ya que sin previo aviso me beso.

Luego de besarnos por varios minutos ambos tuvimos que tomar aire, el volver a saborear aquellos labios rojizos me recordaron lo adicto que soy a ellos. Ambos nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos, en nuestras miradas se podía apreciar alegría, amor¿deseo?

Solo un grito nos hizo romper nuestro contacto visual.

-Kya ya hay luz –grito Mimi

A ninguno de los dos nos importo ya que nuevamente nos fuimos acercando poco a poco para fundirnos en los labios del otro. Gracioso era saber que gracias a uno noche sin fluido eléctrico retornamos una relación que habíamos perdido por culpa de terceros. Y sin más esta vez nos prometimos mudamente amarnos hasta la eternidad y no dudar nunca del otro.

**FIN**

**  
NA: Y que les pareció¿Me dejan un review? **

**Gracias **


End file.
